Nabriho'ulbon's World: Chapter 5
AUTHOR'S NOTES: OMG HAI AND I WANT 2 GIV OT MAH BIGEST FANGZ 2 ALL OF TEH POEPLE ON ERTH WHO HAV READDED THRU TEH ENITRE COMIC UP 2 DIS CHAPTAR!!! BEE4 U CONITUE I WOOD LIEK 2 INFORM NUWUR REEDERZ DAT DIS CHAPTAR STARTS JSUT A LITTLE BIT BEE4 TEH END OF CHAPTAR 4 ADN IF U HADENT REDD CHAPTAR 4 HEER'S TEH LINK https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_4 ADN HEER R LINCS 2 OTHER PRVIOS CHAPTARS https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_3 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_2 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_1 Real Author's Notes: (18+) The following fanfiction contains sex and an orgy scene. Reader Discretion Advised. Hai its is Nabriho'ulbon agan and 2day SOMETHANG HORRIBAL HAPPENDED!!!1! But dis sotry will go in2 detale abot it. Anywae, after wat happended dat day, i am nau wearing a System of a Down hoody and under dat is a Rhapsody of Fire t-shirt and 4 pants i am wareing ripped dark blue genes and udner them are black fishnets and i'm also wearing enoby balck Hunter's Boots and parts of my jeens r tucked in. Aftur wat happended yesterday i cut my hare and died it neon dark pueple with neon fire orange streaks 2 honor Matt and teh glistening grey tips r sitll intact(A.N: REED CHAPTAR TRHEE) '''and my hare is nau in a bob liek Lady Gaga's hair. And i just forogot 2 mention dis butt i tooked a blood test( moar on dat later) and it turns out im apart from being half human half jerboa, I'm also half Kitsune half Angel and a bunch of other things butt i'll go moar in detail about dose in future chaptars. Anywae heer's wat my frind saw teh other dae. MATT!?!? After a long walk from teh mudlarking spot( for more on that, read chapter 4) me and Nabriho finally maed it home. I opended teh door butt froze in silence when i saw the living room DETSROYED with goffs passed out on teh couch and cum ovarywhere. i though "WAT TEH HELL HAPENDED HEAR!?!" as i walked towards teh TV dat was playing Return of the Insane Zombie Pirates from Hell and i looked down in HORROR at my now broken SNES which had a piece of toasted toast shuvd in2 it and it was nau brokan 4eva!!! Then suddenly i herd sum smoke from teh kichen and told Nabriho "NABRIHO, STAY HERE AND DONT GO ANYWHERE BEYOND TEH LIVG ROOM!!!" and ran 2 teh kciken 2 find teh entire room on FIRE!! in frantiness i grabbed teh neerest gallon of cola and shoted it towards teh fire, puting it out, realveling a bunch of chard goffs, with 2 of dem naked on teh tabel. "HOLY FUCK, DESE GUYS NEED SERIOS MEDICAL ATTENTION...Right aftur i find Tom and Matt." i then ranned out of teh kichen and scream 2 Nabriho while i was running "STAY DERE, I HAV 2 FIND TOM!!" and i ranned 2 Tom's room and stared in shock at everything dat wus in front of me. teh walls were nau black and teh floor was red just liek Tord's room before he movd out (Which is now Tom's room) and there was a buinch of Hentai manga and communish propaganda on teh walls amd his computer said sometihng about his computer now having 50,000 virusus. "WHAT TEH HELL!!" i blurted out then i turned arpund and saw Tom lieing in bed and dere were a bunch of scribbles and crosses all over him and the words "WORSHIP JEHOVAH BITCH!!" were writtended on his forhead. "Who wold do dis!?!??" a yelled out and my mind came to an unthinkable conclusion "MAT!? NONONONONONONONONONONONON!!! HE WOULDNT DO DIS, WOOD HE?!" I then ranned out of Tom's room toawrds Matt's room and was surprised 2 find teh room in prefect condition. i then ran 2 My Rooom and fuoudn teh enitre room destroyed with Diet Coke cans scattered everywhere and other awful tihngs i didn't have tiem 2 think about because i noticed Matt liying on teh floor and i ranned 2 him and picked him up but then i noticed dat dere was blood coming out of his left arm and then i screamed "HOLY SHIT MATT UR BLEEDING!!!" and wihtout hesitiation i pulled of my muddy "Smeg Head" shirt and wrapped it around Matt's arm. I then busted teh door wide open and screamed across teh room "NABRIHO, MATT'S IN CRITICAL COMDITION!! WE NEED 2 GET HIM 2 A HOPSITAL NAU!!!!!!!" adn then i grabbed Nabriho's hanf and ran out teh door while golding Matt in teh other as his bleeding left a large blood stain on my shirt. after more running, i maed it 2 a hospital and thrusted teh entrance door open and it maed a loud *BANG* when it hitted teh wall. Every1 in teh w8ing room turnd around 2 me and Matt as i ran up 2 teh nusre and screamed in panic "NURSE SOMETHINGS RONG WTH MY FRNIED HES BLEEDING!!" and toseed Matt on teh tabel and his unconscious bosy hit teh coutner and made a loud *THUD*. Teh nurse picked him up and exmined him and teh moment she removed my shirt he forze for half a second beofre blurting out "HOLY CRAP!!! STAY HERE, WE'RE TAEKING HIM 2 THE '''ER NOW!!" As another nurse ran in holdign a tabel and layed Matt on it before rushing out a nerby dor. i sat dwn at teh neerest chare next 2 Nabriho whiel i stared at teh floor with my 2 hans resting on my face. Nabriho then turned 2 me and asked "Edd...Is Matt gona be okay?" "I...i dont know...just go hoem now Nabriho, its past ur bedtiem." "Okey..." she then got up out of her seat and walked out the door as i contined staring at the floor and sighed. *Fanfic under Construction*